


Round Two (A Camera Eye Interlude)

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [16]
Category: Alice Nine, D-OUT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki analyzes just what’s so irresistible about Shou, and why he keeps his costars coming back for “round two” after their scenes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two (A Camera Eye Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> A sidestory/interlude/short PWP set in the continuity of The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found at http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/83567.html

“Why are you in this business, anyway?”

It was a question Shou was used to hearing. He’d been asked it by porn bloggers, by costars, by the fans he met at DVD signings. The fact that his newest costar was now asking it wasn’t unusual at all.

“Well, I started out as a model – you probably know that part,” Shou told Kouki as he dropped his keys on the table by the door. “This was just a way to make money, but . . .” He shrugged his shoulders. “I found out it was a place where I could fit, you know? Where I could do something that . . .felt like me.”

“You mean, where you could indulge your love of cock?” Kouki said with a sly smile as he pulled off his jacket and sat on the couch.

Shou looked down, blushing a little. Kouki was, well, direct. But, admittedly, truthful. “Something like that.”

“Oh, I had that figured out,” Kouki said. “I knew it the first time we were together – my audition piece. You weren’t like any guy I’ve ever been with.”

“What do you mean?” Shou went into the kitchen and got out a couple of glasses, filling them with ice.

“You don’t just approach sex like a physical release,” Kouki said, stretching out his long legs in front of him as he looked over his shoulder at his costar. “You revel in it. You can’t get enough. It’s like you draw energy from it, like it’s what completes you.”

“You make me sound like a sexual vampire,” Shou said with amusement in his voice as he put a shot of rum in each glass, filling the rest with Coke.

“Not really a vampire,” Kouki said. “Though you know how to suck really well.”

“I learned from a master,” Shou said, blushing a little again. Of course, he meant Ruki, his “official” boyfriend, porn’s greatest oral specialist.

“But it’s not like being a vampire, no – that would be an energy drain. It’s more an energy exchange. Being with you . . . you make a guy feel invigorated, you know? You make your lovers rise to your level of passion. That’s why every guy in porn who’s had you wants to have you again. You make everyone you’re with feel like a king – and not just because you make us come hard, either.”

Shou brought the drinks in, giving Kouki a shy smile. “You’re flattering me,” he said.

“I don’t need to,” Kouki said. “The truth of what I’m saying is right here. You and I did an intense scene together earlier. You asked me to come back to your apartment with you – and here I am. We both need a round two.”

“That . . . does seem to happen, doesn’t it?” Shou said, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

“With you? All the time,” Kouki said. “You remind everyone just how good skin-on-skin can feel, that it’s nothing to be ashamed of. That’s why you’re the perfect porn star. Your joy is contagious.”

“If you keep talking like that . . .” Shou was blushing again. And fuck, this was one of the things that was the most attractive about him – the combination of sweet innocence and raw sex. A lot of guys tried to fake that – only Shou could properly LIVE it.

“If I keep talking like that . . . what?” Kouki said, slyly. “You’ll get naked for me?”

Shou got up from the couch and promptly pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the chair. His pants, underwear and socks followed – and he sat back down on the couch, casually. “Maybe,” he said.

“Well, if you do that, then maybe I’ll have to do this.” Kouki stood up as well, stripping his own clothing off, tossing it next to Shou’s.

“And then maybe I’ll just go into the bedroom,” Shou said, picking up his glass and sauntering off in the direction of the hall.

“And I just might follow you.” Kouki grabbed his own glass, heading down the hall after the other man. When he arrived at the doorway, Shou was already lying on his back on the bed, that gorgeous body offered up to him like a sumptuous buffet.

It was a damn good thing people in this industry had open relationships, Kouki thought. Nobody could be expected to remain strictly monogamous with Shou around.

He put his glass on the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed Shou intensely, slipping his tongue into the other man’s lips. Shou rubbed his own along Kouki’s, slowly and playfully.

Kouki reached for the glass, his fingers dipping into the liquid, pulling out an ice cube as they continued to kiss. They eased apart, and he brought the cold cube to his lover’s chest. As he touched it to a nipple, rubbing it around, Shou arched and shuddered.

“Do you like that?” Kouki pressed the cube harder against the bud, feeling Shou shudder again, watching it dissolve, sending trickles of water running over Shou’s skin. He leaned over and licked up one trail, his tongue darting across the flesh, before reaching the nipple again. His lips closed over it, sending sudden warmth over what had been cold, shock waves of pleasure running through Shou’s body. He arched toward Kouki again, pulling at his hair.

“I’m going to need more ice.” Kouki reached for another cube, and began to rub it slowly around the perimeter of the other nipple, watching it harden into a peak. He leaned over and licked the very tip as he kept the ice pressed against the side, letting Shou feel hot and cold at once, drawing another shudder.

Kouki rubbed the diminishing cube back and forth again, lifted it, and lowered his head, sucking hard. He was reveling in everything his senses were drinking in – the feel and taste of the nipple, the sound of the other man’s indrawn breath, the heat and friction of their skin, the silkiness of the sheets (yes, Shou and Ruki kept sexy sheets on this bed at all times).

“Maybe I need to take this a little further?” Kouki went back to the glass, scooped out the remaining ice cubes and popped them in his mouth. He had to do this quickly – he wasn’t going to have much time before they melted.

He leaned over and took the head of Shou’s cock in his lips, moving down, plunging the other man into a mixed vortex of cold and heat.

“Aaaah!” Shou cried, grabbing at Kouki’s head, pushing his hips forward, and Kouki started to move back and forth, quickly, using his tongue to push the shrinking cubes right against Shou’s cock, heightening the hot and cold contrast.

Kouki kept sucking until the last of the ice was dissolved, hearing Shou’s moans with every sweep of his tongue, every tug of his lips. He could feel beads of sweat start to roll down his own skin, his cock hard and aching. He would need his own satisfaction, and soon . . .

He had an idea for that, too.

When the ice was dissolved, he planted a kiss on the head of Shou’s erection and moved back up, kissing his chest, his neck, his cheek. “You like to play with toys, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Shou moaned.

“Do you have one with a suction cup – one that can stick to the headboard?”

Shou leaned over the side of the bed to get the toy box – and as he did, Kouki swatted his bottom lightly. Shou let out a little yelp.

Kouki reached over for the bottle of lube on the nighttable as Shou returned with a lovely dark blue rubber piece, molded into a realistic cock shape, with the promised suction cup on the bottom. “Like this?”

“Yes. Now, point your pretty ass at me . . .”

When Shou did, Kouki lubed his fingers and pushed one in, getting him ready. They’d filmed the scene earlier, so he wouldn’t need a really intense opening, but he still needed preparation. He was able to get a second finger in shortly afterward, then a third.

Kouki slid the fingers out, wiped them off and said, “Put this where you can play with it, and lube it.” Shou obeyed, sticking it to the headboard, pouring the lube over it. “Now, I want you to fuck yourself on this while you suck me.”

“Oh, yes,” Shou moaned. He leaned back on the toy, pressing it against his bottom, leaning back . . . Kouki watched as the dildo slid into his body, disappearing bit by bit, as Shou’s face bore an expression of bliss . . .

“So beautiful,” Kouki murmured, stroking Shou’s hair out of his eyes. He really did look as sweet as he was sensual – how rare and wonderful was that?

Shou leaned over and took the head of Kouki’s cock in his lips as he started to move back and forth on the toy, slowly and gently moving it in and out of his body at first. He started to slide down on the erection, filling his mouth, and Kouki exhaled slowly, feeling moist heat envelop him.

As good as Shou’s on-camera blow jobs were, his off-camera ones were even better, because he could go at his own pace, slowing down if he wanted to savor the moment, speeding up if the mood was getting more intense.

Kouki was tempted to close his eyes and just completely lose himself in sensation, in the silky warmth of Shou’s mouth as it caressed him – but then he’d miss the lovely visual of Shou thrusting back against the toy, filling himself with it.

“Look at you,” Kouki murmured as he caressed Shou’s hair. “You can’t get enough, having both holes filled like that . . .” His head suddenly filled with wild fantasies of how far Shou could go, how much he would do . . . how many men could he take on at once? Could he take a guy’s whole hand, or two men in him at the same time . . .

The flick of a tongue in just the right spot sent a delicious shudder running through Kouki’s body that obliterated thought for a moment, making tingles run through every part of him, his nipples harden even more. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward, wanting to get even deeper into that hot velvet . . .

Shou obliged him, pushing down harder and further until Kouki thought he was being swallowed whole, and he could do nothing but lean back, moaning loudly, feeling his body tense, he was getting so close . . . he looked down to see Shou grinding onto the dildo, pushing it in and out of himself aggressively, and he noticed that Shou had one hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking it rapidly . . .

Another flick of the tongue did it. Kouki cried out, loudly, pouring his come into Shou’s mouth as he shuddered with heat, it was so intense, so fucking intense . . . Shou swallowed it, an indulgence he didn’t get to experience on-camera, when it was all about the money shot.

He kept stroking himself, and moving hard against the toy, pumping his hips until he suddenly let out a loud cry, his come spilling over his fingers. The two men collapsed to the bed together, laughing and kissing.

“You have imagination,” Shou murmured, snuggling against Kouki and reaching for a tissue to wipe his hand and mouth off.

“Well, I do need to live up to my reputation as The Next Porn Star,” Kouki said, teasingly, kissing him again. “But seriously – you bring out the best in any guy you’re with.”

“We need to remember some of these things to tell Uruha,” Shou said, yawning. “I think I’m going to need a nap after this.”

“Me, too,” Kouki murmured. “Think Ruki would mind if he came home and found us napping naked together?”

“He’s used to it,” Shou said. “Unless he’s brought home a guy of his own. Then he’ll probably grumble, but he’ll take him into the guest bedroom.”

“Unless he wants to stay here with us,” Kouki said. “Depending on who it is.”

“You’re really turning into a true porn star,” Shou said. “First thought on two other guys coming in the bedroom is, ‘Let’s have a foursome!’”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re rubbing off on me.” Kouki kissed Shou’s forehead. “I guess it’s from all that rubbing against me.”

Shou gave him a light, pretend smack, then snuggled against him, yawning again. “I guess you reminded me of the biggest reason I’m in this profession,” he said.

“And that is?”

Shou closed his eyes, smiling softly. “To meet people like you,” he said.

The two of them dozed off together, peacefully. 


End file.
